1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signalling posts for signalling a pathway for cars, buses or bicycles and to such posts adapted to be unintentionally hit without causing substantial damages to the vehicles or bodily harm to the drivers, passengers or persons around the posts or inside the vehicles.
2. Prior Art
A search made by the inventor has failed to reveal pertinent references.
Two types of signalling posts are extensively used. The first consists of a solid heavy base such as concrete on which is secured a rigid tubular member. This concrete base is not anchored to the ground but can cause bodily and material damage when hit. The second type of post consists of light plastic or rubber cones removably disposed to delimit a temporary pathway. These cones are so light as to topple when slightly touched by passing vehicles. They are also disturbed by passersby, are used as toys by children and are easily stolen.